Of Fashion Shows and Business Management
by BananaBlitzer
Summary: Dawn and White barely know each other, but after becoming friends by working on a school fundraiser together, they realize just how they can help eachother with two certain new boys. Full summary inside Highschool AU
1. A Special World

Disclaimer: No I do not own Pokemon, I will never, ever own Pokemon. All I own is a copy of few games. The poem used throughout was written by Sheelagh Lennon.

A/N: ….This is my first story in a looooong time. In fact, it's been so long that you won't even see my other stories up anymore because I realized how terrible they were in comparison to my writing now. Yep yep yep.

Anyway, I just got Pokemon Black earlier this month and it reopened my oldschool love for the poh-keh-manz :)

Summary: Dawn and White have very little to do with each other's lives. They're in different grades, clubs, and have completely different friends. However,with a new student placed into each of their classes and the school's fashion show fundraiser to plan, the two come to realize they have significantly more in common than they thought.

Pairings: (Main) Ikarishipping, Ferriswheelshipping,

(Side) Pokeshipping, DualRivalshipping, whatever else I come up with (or you suggest) ;)

_Chapter 1: A Special World_

**7:15 AM**

"Grahhhhh!"

"Jeez, no need to be so loud!"

"How could you not wake me up, you jerks?"

"Oh, don't be too mad..."

"I figured you could learn how to use that brain hidden somewhere in that skull of yours."

Another cry of anger erupted from the female brunette who was shuffling around her room, flinging clothing around, trying to pick out an outfit to wear. Two boys and another girl were standing at her door watching in amusement.

"Black, just take Cheren and head down stairs already wouldja? Bianca, help me out _pleaseee_?"

The first boy who had spoken, who was adjusting his baseball cap over his eyes, grinned loosely at the girl before grabbing the bespectacled boy's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Rightio my dear! C'mon Cheren, let's grab something her mom made for us."

Ugh, that's right. Her three best friends were over almost everyday before school. Therefore, her mom had taken to cooking breakfast for all of them. Just like how Black's mom always had snacks set out when they got back from school, and how Bianca's mom was prepared to make dinner if the other three were over late enough. Cheren's parents weren't very good at cooking, so they tended to buy loads of ice cream that they knew Cheren couldn't finish all on his lonesome.

Yeah, the four of them were way too close, but to be fair, they had known each other since they were pretty much born. They were neighbors in the same apartment building, their parents even worked together! It wasn't surprising that their children, who all happened to be the same age, would grow up to be the closest friends ever.

"Ugh, don't pull on my arm Black. Black! Did you hear me? I said don't pull!" Cheren's pleas went ignored as Black enthusiastically dragged him into the kitchen.

With the two boys out of the way, Bianca approached the frantic girl's dresser and casually went through it, all the while a light smile on her face.

"I don't know what you really need me for, since you already have your clothes set out anyway."

The girl on the ground grinned widely, before standing up to start changing.

"What can I say? I just wanted to buy myself some more time before Cheren started bugging me about being way too slow."

Bianca giggled, tossing the girl the baseball cap she had placed on her door handle the night before.

Thus was the morning of one White Touko, who had roughly a half hour before school started.

_A special world for you and me_

_A special bond one cannot see_

_It wraps us up in its cocoon_

_And holds us fiercely in its womb._

* * *

><p><strong>7:20 AM<strong>

Dawn Hikari let loose a breath of frustration. Her mom had needed to speed off to work today, leaving her a school much earlier than intended. Now what was she supposed to do? None of her friends even bothered to got to school this early. At least, not that she knew of.

Dawn bit her lower lip lightly as she trudged through the halls. Sure there were plenty of students already here, but they weren't _her_ kind of students. these were the kids who relished getting to school early. Or kids who needed some Arceus forsaken _extra-help._

Oh, how she hated extra-help. Staying in a room with a teacher, all alone, just the two of you. Just being with them for their required class was more than enough, why should you get forced to stay with them for any longer? Well, at least she had brought her grades up a lot from last year so she was no longer forced to attend the "help."

Dawn opened her locker with a pout, glancing at all the pictures she had put up on the side. Framed were images of her darling little Piplup, and other assorted Pokemon. Dawn let out a depressed sigh, missing the feeling of bringing her Piplup to school with her.

Prior to the current month, all student were allowed to bring one Pokemon to school with them to use during practice battles, or appeals practices, but due to a few students using their Pokemon to get up to no good, bringing Pokemon was indefinitely banned.

Dawn's eyes wandered a little lower down her locker, stopping over the images of her and her friends. Okay, she'd admit it, she was friends with the students who had gotten Pokemon banned from school.

Ash and Gary, two of her closest male friends, had used Ash's Pikachu to short-circuit all the electricity in the school, while Gary used his Umbreon to scare the students through the darkness. Not to mention the fact they announced that it was the two of them who had done it, all to get get some glory.

She began to trail her fingers lower down the images, stopping at her three best friends in the entire world; Misty, May, and Leaf. The four of them had been friends since she moved to town when she was the prime young age of eight. Now they were all fifteen, braving the halls of high school as sophomores!

Dawn turned her attention back to the actual contents of her locker. She was here early so she might as well actually get ready for class. She pulled two binders out of her locker, placing them in the messenger bag on her side. She had already brought the rest of her necessary books home with her the day before, so she was set for now.

She stepped back and closed her locker, unable to help but look proud at herself. I mean seriously, here she was, Dawn Hikari, completely ready before school even started. Dawn blinked, startled by a sudden realization.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

So lost in her shocked state, she didn't notice the purple haired boy who stopped and stared at her, before following after the teacher ahead of him.

"Pffft, how troublesome."

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold_

_Gently nestling us to the fold_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast_

_Bonds like this are meant to last._

* * *

><p><strong>7:40 AM<strong>

White let out a groan, swinging her arms annoyingly from side to side as she jogged to her locker. Black snickered from next her, having his locker placed just beside hers. They were in alphabetical order by last names after all. Touko and Touya were just too close to not place them together.

"Aww, whats wrong Whitey?"

The girl scowled lightly before grumbling, "I'll show you what's wrong you jerk..." A moment passed before she snapped, "And DON'T call me Whitey!"

Slipping a comforting arm around her shoulder, Black gave a soothing smile. "Jeeze Whitey, you need to relax. We still have five minutes before class, and our lockers are right next to it! And I personally love to call you Whitey."

"Yeah, but since you started calling me Whitey, most of the school has taken to it too. I mean, its one thing if you, Cheren, or Bianca call me that, but people I barely associate with..."

White pouted at him as she wretched her locker open, not bothering with lock. The stupid thing barely worked anyway. Black laughed lightly as he casually opened his own locker.

True to his word, their lockers were right beside their class, so they were able to enter without much problem. Cheren was already there, having rushed ahead of all of them when he realized how late it was getting. The only one missing was-

_Crash! Bang! Slam!_

-nevermind.

As per usual, Bianca had tripped her way into the classroom, just moments before the bell rang signalling the start of classes. After helping her up, the four best friends slid into their respective seats; Cheren in the front row, Black and White in the third row, sitting beside each other, and Bianca sitting in the second row, directly behind Cheren and in front of White.

"Okay class, settle down."

White groaned softly. "_Looks like another boring day is beginning_"

"Now today, we'll be receiving a brand new student."

Scratch that last thought, this sounded interesting. White leaned forward in her seat, hoping to catch glimpse of the new kid before he or she walked in.

"Okay, this student has been home schooled up until this point so make sure to help him feel welcomed. His name is..." The teacher's brows furrowed slightly. "This must be misprint or something..."

White raised a brow before sharing a glance with Black. The teacher had said the same thing about their names on the first day. After all, who would name their kids after colors?

"Excuse me, but I highly doubt that is a misprint. My name is in fact, just one simple letter."

The entire class, teacher included, all stared at the surprising new person. He was relatively tall, wearing a white collared shirt with a black shirt underneath and a pair of light tan pants. However, his most shocking aspect was his long, tea green hair that flowed onto his back.

The teacher shook himself out of his surprise before actually peaking to the student. "Well, now that you're here, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself."

The boy gave a light smile before turning to the rest of the class. "My name is N Harmonia. Yes, my first name is just N, the single letter all on its own. No, I do not mind the name, nor did I have any say in it. Hopefully you do not find it too odd."

There was a beat of silence before...

"Oh! So it's like music right? N Harmonia, ya know, it sounds like enharmonic. That's pretty cool if you ask me!"

There was a resounding smack heard through the room as Black's palm met his forehead. White just tilted her head slightly, feeling a bit confused.

Okay, so White was never one to really think about what she said before she said it, but she couldn't have said anything bad seeing as the new kid- _N, his name was N_- was smiling brightly at her.

Dang, he had a pretty cute smile.

_And though at times a thread may break_

_A new one forms in its wake_

_To bind us closer and keep us strong_

_In a special world, where we belong._

* * *

><p>CHAPPY END!<p>

Okay, so this chapter focused a little more on White's day then Dawn's. Yeah, I'm sorry, but since I got N's intro in, most of next chapter should be about Dawn meeting Paul and such :)

If you were wondering, I feel like Black and White's character designs looked kind of older than usual so I figured it would be appropriate to the B&W gang's grade one level higher. Therefore there would also be an audible split between their group (for now). They should integrate within a few chapters, or at least Dawn and White will do this soon.

And yes, the pokemon will make a reappearance at school.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and remember; Reviews would be greatly appreciated XD


	2. What We Do

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon :( Never have, never will. The poem is by Miller Williams.

A/N: People who reviewed thank you very much. If you didn't but are still reading this thank you too :) It would be nice of you to drop a line though

Onward ho!

Chapter 2: What we do

_Some of what we do, we do_

_to make things happen,_

_the alarm to wake us up, the coffee to perc,_

_the car to start._

**7:40 AM **

Not a single person in the world could describe the pure joy Dawn felt when she saw Misty and May walking in her general direction five minutes before the class bell rang. Finally, she wasn't alone pushed herself up from her position on the ground just beside her locker to all but tackle the two girls.

"Finally! Someone _else_ is here!"

The other two girls looked at each other nervously before pushing Dawn off. It would be a lie to say they were only slightly creeped out.

"Ummm,...Dawn? Are you okay? I mean, its not like we're the only other people here anyway. The hall is filled with other kids." It was Misty who spoke first as she retied her side ponytail. Dawn's assault had messed it up pretty fast.

May nodded enthusiastically in agreement as she finger combed her hair.

Dawn let out an over dramatic gasp before facing them with an extremely serious expression.

"I've seen things today that I never, ever want to see again. Being left at school early is one of te worst things to have ever happened to me. I don't know these people. Who knows what they would have done to me!"

Misty stared at her before, "So pretty much, you got left here early, and ya got bored."

Dawn took a step back frowning. "How dare you underplay my drama! This was a very serious situation!"

May sighed out a simple, "You're not really denying it so I guess Misty's right."

Dawn pouted at their double teaming of her, but it quickly melted into a smile. "Yeah, pretty much. You don't know how boring this place is without having someone to actually talk to."

Before anyone could really reply, another brunette ran right up to them and began tugging at their arms. "Are you guys gonna stay here all day? Class is staring in, like, a minute!"

The original three girls muttered a quick, "Crap!" before running after the brunette who had gone ahead.

"Geez Leaf, wait up!"

_The rest of what we do, we do_

_trying to keep something from doing something,_

_the skin from aging, the hoe from rusting,_

_the truth from getting out._

**7:50 **

The bell had already rung and the students were moving as slow as they could to get into their seats. Luckily, their teacher happened to be late today anyway, leaving them more than enough time to talk.

The general gossip of the day seemed to be the unknown boy standing by the teacher's desk, glaring at everyone who even attempted to look at him.

Misty lean forward against her desk, moving her body closer to Dawn's as she whispered, "Who's he?"

The blunette shrugged. "Who knows, he's probably a new kid. I sure haven't seen him before."

"Yeah, I haven't seen this dude before either." The new voice belonged to a capped boy with unruly black hair.

Misty snorted. "Yeah, and how many people do you actually know other than us, you loser?"

"I know tons of people!" A beat. "And I am NOT a loser!"

May laughed from beside him. "Uh huh, you're definitely not a loser. You just choose to only associate with a set amount of people while simultaneously making the other kids hate you."

"Hate me? Who hates me?"

Leaf sighed lightly before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh I don't know, maybe the entire school? You did get Pokemon banned from the building after all."

Ash stood up from his chair abruptly, glaring at someone on the other end of the room. "That was NOT my fault. It was all that jerk's fault. He totally tricked me into getting Pikachu to short circuit the electricity!"

The brunette on the other end grinned cheekily at Ash. "Aww Ashy-boy, you really can't keep blaming me for all of your problems. Honestly, you've been at it for years." His smile widened as he brought his hands together mockingly up to his chest and made his voice a higher pitch. "Mommy, mommy, Gary was mean to me again. Gary did this...Gary did that..."

As the entire class began to laugh after witnessing the show, Ash flushed. "I do not sound like that!"

May snickered as she looked on at him. "No use trying to deny your high pitched, womanly voice Ash. We can even record you if you want."

Ash plopped back into his seat with a pout on his face. "You guys are all too mean to me."

Misty laughed at him before leaving him with a light smile. "Aww, Ash, you know we only do it cause we love you."

He looked at dejectedly before grumbling, "Your love sucks."

As they all began to laugh again, no one really noticed Dawn had yet to say much after the conversation about the new kid, who was still just standing beside the teacher's desk. In fact, that was where Dawn was staring right now.

They new kid had a light purplish shade of hair and average height, maybe even slightly below it. The thing that caught dawn's attention though was his posture. His body language was practically screaming his lack of want to be here. He was standing with a slouch, hunching his back, and had his body turned off to the side, facing the door. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he seemed to be glaring at the world.

With a determined nod to herself, Dawn stood up from her seat and walked towards the boy. "Hey there! My name is Dawn, what's yours?"

Okay...now his glare was directed towards her. Well, it was for roughly five second before he resumed ignoring her existence. Yeah...no. That would not sit well with her.

Dawn leaned in front of him, slamming her hand on the desk beside the two of them, creating a resounding _smack! _to be heard by all the students in the room. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on them, and the new kid most certainly was not enjoying it.

He shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the attention, but never lost his sharp glare. Oh, Dawn noted absentmindedly, drawing attention to him probably wasn't her best idea what with the look he was giving her. If looks could kill, well she wouldn't really be here right now narrating these events.

It seemed years had passed before he finally spoke up. "Dawn? With your obnoxiousness, you would think your parents would name you troublesome, or something. Better to give a warning to all the people you meet in the future."

With that he was done, not bothering to give his name or even look at her again. he leaned back, pushing his chair further from Dawn, a smirk growing on his face.

Dawn's eyes widened sharply, as her cheeks flushed with anger. She opened her mouth, prepared to scream with all her might, but two sets of arms stopped her before she could properly get her words out. Misty wrapped her arms around Dawn, pulling her back from the mauve haired boy, whilst Leaf slammed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Calm down, if you start yelling you'll get in trouble. The teacher's almost here," Leaf whispered sharply into Dawn's ear. Sure enough, moments after getting forcibly dragged back to her seat, their teacher entered the room sheepishly.

"Sorry for being late kids, but I hope you've taken the time to become aquainted with our new student, Mr. Paul Shinji."

Dawn turned her heated glare onto Paul, who simply smirked at her before mouthing "Troublesome" to her. She clenched her fist tightly, nearly drawing blood. May looked at her worriedly, as Paul was directed to take the seat beside Ash.

Oh, Dawn smirked evilly as she spared Paul a glance, he would learn how troublesome she really could be. And the jerk would never see it coming.

Paul calmly met her gaze disinterstingly, the same cold look back in his eyes. Dawn turned away from him, smirk growing as she took his gaze for what it meant.

Challenge accepted.

_With yes and no like the poles of a battery_

_powering our passage through the days,_

_we move, as we call it, forward,_

_wanting to be wanted,_

_wanting not to lose the rain forest,_

_wanting the water to boil,_

_wanting not to have cancer,_

_wanting to be home by dark,_

_wanting not to run out of gas,_

**11:20 AM**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

A loud bell resounded through the school, signalling the end of first half of lessons, and time for the wondrous lunch period.

White let out a large sigh of relief as she stretched her arms above her head, smiling widely at the prospect of food. Food, wonderful food, how she loved to eat.

Black, holding an equal amount of love for food, had already shot out of his seat and was trying to get Cheren up as fast as possible. "C'mon, I've got the munchies Cheren. Food waits for not man!"

Cheren, for his part, slowly looked up at Black's face before adjusting his glasses calmly. "Patience is a virture, Black. now be patient." Bianca couldn't help but giigle at the devastated look on Black's face.

White smiled at them lightly, pushing herself out of her desk, having worked her muscles enough to move properly. However, her gaze slowly drifted to the mysterious boy sitting a row off from her to the side. N, what an odd name.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Black asked slowly, trying to act as patient as Cheren wished him to. Cheren smirked at him from his desk, casually placing his chin onto his open palm, propped up on the desk.

"Ooooh! Can we eat outside today?" Bianca suggested, with a light bounce in her step as she approached Cheren's seat. "The weather's so nice, and I don't want to stay in the cramped cafeteria."

Black tilted his head to the side, "That sounds like a good plan. We all brought lunch as per usual anyway, so we can just head out. That okay with you two?" His gaze now swapped between Cheren and White.

White smiled before giving her agreement, "Sounds awesome!" Cheren nodded his agreement, no words coming from him.

"Okay then, lets head out then. Lets meet at the courtyard after getting our food, ermkay?" Black suggested as he prepared to head to his locker for his lunch box.

White glanced again at N, who sat calmly at his desk, slowly putting away his things, preparing to leave as well. She tugged on Black's arm to stop him from leaving, and simultaneously drew Bianca and Cheren's attention as well.

White bit her lower lip nervously before quietly asking, "Can we invite N, too? He looks kind of lonely and its wrong to make him eat alone on his first day here."

Black glanced over at the green haired boy as well before casually nodding. Cheren did as well, and Bianca made sure to voice her opinion clearly. "Oh of course he can come!" White didn't really understand the wink Bianca secretly threw her way after that phrase though. Ah well.

White smiled at them before slipping away from them to approach N at his side. He seemed momentarily shocked to see her, but he quickly put on a polite smile.

White stared as his green eyes blankly for a moment, before snapping herself out of it and smiling warmly at him. "Hey, my friends and I were about to go eat, want to come with us?"

N blinked at her in slight confusion. His brows furrowed slightly as he stared up at her from his position at his desk. All of the sudden, his polite smile from before seemed more natural as he looked in her eyes and gave his reply. "Yes, of course. i would be honored."

White's smile brightened as she let loose a happy, "Awesome!" and nearly drargged the boy out of his seat. N smiled along with her and calmly picked himself up along with his bags and followed her and her friends out the door.

_as each of us wants the other_

_watching at the end,_

_as both want not to leave the other alone,_

_as wanting to love beyond this meat and bone,_

_we gaze across breakfast and pretend._

Da end. TBC though, of course

If you can't tell right now, N and White's relationship will move along so much more smoothly than Paul and Dawn's. The latter two are going to be at eachother's throats for quite awhile, what with their personalities. N and White are just calmer people in general, though they'll have their own share of trouble.

Anyway, sorry for the super late update. I've had this saved on my computer, somewhere for such a long time, but I couldn't find it! I finally did after months, and edited it slightly in turn. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up. Hopefully.

as long as I keep getting feedback though, I'll always be inspired to write something though! Just remember that! ;)


End file.
